


Ice pops and all those shits

by babychii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychii/pseuds/babychii
Summary: They cuddled after. Curtains dancing with the wind. Sun rays filling the room with light. Empty ice pop containers scattered on the floor. Lunch long forgotten while they talk silently about their future plans.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Ice pops and all those shits

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo ~ I decided to participate in OsaSuna Week 2020. (I guess?)
> 
> I just don't know If I would be able to do all the days. As I'm vv busy with work every weekdays.
> 
> This is for Day 1 with (maybe) two tiers included? and 4 prompts? I donno, you guys decide If I was able to put all the four prompts in. 
> 
> **Prompt (Tier 1): Past/Future  
> **  
>  **Prompt (Tier 2): Ice Pops/Summer**
> 
> Hope you guys will like it.

11am. Window wide open to let fresh air in but of course the fucking sun rays have to come in too. It's the middle of the summer, Suna is lying on the floor fanning himself intensely to cool himself down. 

"'Samu PLEASE! Let's turn on the AC. It's fucking hot! Aren't you even feeling hot?" He exclaimed tiredly. Even talking makes him feel hot and exhausted. 

"No Rin, if we keep on using the AC, our bill's gonna go up" Osamu told him without looking up from the food he's preparing at the kitchen counter. 

Suna turned so he's facing the floor now, his back is getting sticky from lying on his back for a short time. Yeah, only a short time. He grabbed his phone and went to text his boyfriend's twin. 

[me]: why am I even inlove with your ever so responsible twin? 

He bump his head on the floor after sending the text to Atsumu. But not too long after, he received a reply. 

[pee head]: first ofall, eww. second, I donno what happened but ya put yarself upon that so dont go rant on me now. third, try and live with a germaphobe and lets see how ya gonna compare livin with Samu than livin the life of me now. He kept on disinfecting everything every freakin second, I think disinfectant is flowing in my veins now. And btw it taste bad. 

Suna laughed which caught his boyfriend's attention. 

"What are yah laughin at Rin?" He was typing his reply when he felt cold and wet thing touched his skin. He yelp and turned to see what it was and saw Osamu looking down at him poking him with an ice pop. He sat up quickly and grabbed the treat, opened it and sucked on it, humming happily. Finally a cold shit to cool him down. He looked up to Osamu who he didn't know are still waiting for his answer. 

"Oh. it's just Atsumu, he said disinfectant tastes bad. I think Sakusa is giving him lysol as a drink to cleanse his whole being" Osamu snort then sat down beside him. They sat side by side in silence. A comfortable one. Suna still busy with his Ice pop. 

"we usedta eat a lot of these in the past way back high school during summer." 

Suna looked at his boyfriend and hummed in approval. 

"wheneva summer is comin near, everytime me n’ mom would go to grocery, she would always say 'go get a lot of ice pops Osamu dear, Rin loves that so much' She has always been so fond of ya. What did ya even do to her?" 

He chuckled then smirked at his boyfriend. "It's just my charm works so well with Miyas. Your father approves of me too. Remember when I jokingly told them we're gonna move in together after high school? Then both your parents approved happily there and then." He laughed 

Osamu perked his brow up "Oh really? Then why didn't Tsumu fall for ya?" 

"Because that idiot is only attracted to anti-germs dude." He said furrowing his brows together. Osamu laughed at that. 

"pfft. right? like Kita-san then now Sakusa-kun. I dont even get it" 

"Maybe he's just looking for someone who will clean him to death, knowing he's a germ as a whole" They both laughed. 

Atsumu suddenly coughs so hard he think he's gonna die. "Get the fuck out of the apartment if you're gonna get your germs all over again. I just sprayed you dirty shit!" Sakusa yelled at him throwing him a spray can which he caught.

"Am pretta sure I just inhaled all those disinfectant thats why" 

Sakusa glared at him.

"okay, okay Am sorry Im gonna wipe it all down. Ya dont halfta be a bitch over it" 

Sakusa's glare got more instense it's burning holes on him.

"kidding. love ya Omi-Omi" 

"haaaah. I miss those days. It's just so easy way back then. We will just have to get up for school then volleyball then when we get home everything is laid out for us. Not that Im complaining now, I love our life right now. Just you and me in this worn out apartment we call our home." Suna said leaning back to the sofa closed eyes with the empty ice pop container in between his teeth. 

Osamu looked at his boyfriend admiring him silently. After a few seconds of silence. He got up and went straight to their shared bedroom. Suna leaned out and looked at the direction where his boyfriend retreated. He shrugged and went back leaning on the sofa, closing his eyes again. He finally cooled down a bit. Just a bit. The heat is still intense but the air coming in from the window is kinda cold now. 

He felt Osamu sitting back down, this time infront of him. He opened his left eye slightly to peek at him. Osamu is holding something small in between his hand. 

He sat up confuse as Osamu took his right hand and looked at him seriously. 

"Rin" 

"Hm?" he answered, still confuse on what Osamu is up to. 

"Suna Rintarou, would you give me the honor of spending the rest of the summers left in our lives together like this?" Osamu opened his other hand and revealed a silver ring. 

His jaw dropped, making the empty ice pop container fall from his lips and onto the floor. His eyes are wide and he's lost at words. 

After a long silence, he saw his boyfriend is starting to get anxious with worried look on his face. With that, he fixed his expression and smirk. 

"only if there's more ice pops?" 

Osamu rolled his eyes. "Of course" 

"Then yes" Suna answered smiling pulling his boyfriend for a hug. 

Osamu hugged back burying his face on Suna's neck. "I love you so much Rin" 

"I love you too Samu. Now put that ring on me" 

Osamu chuckled and pulled away from Rin to put the ring on. 

"I'm sorry. I lost the box so there's no romantic scene where I would go on my knees then I'll open the box with my two hands n’ all that shit" 

"Hm? Is the box color, dark blue?" He asked him. 

"yeah. why? how?" 

"I saw a small jewelry box under the bed, I think that was last year? But it's empty so I thought it's from the last tenant and we just didn't notice it when we cleaned up after moving in" 

"oh. do you still have it?" Osamu asked, hopeful 

"No idiot. Why would I keep an empty ring box? I threw it away and its last year. How long have you been planning this?" 

Osamu's face turned red with the question. 

"Uh a few months after we graduated high school? I know it's creepy because we were still young back then but I was just so sure you are the one. I told mom n’ dad 'bout it and they are okay with it and help me out with side jobs they know I could do to save up and buy a ring." Suna blushed at the confession but stayed silent because he knows Osamu is not yet done talking. 

"Before we moved in together a year after high school, I finally saved enough to buy the ring I've been eyeing for a long time and bought it." 

"And the box?" Suna asked. 

"It was one night when I can't sleep, you were sleeping soundly and looking at you made me remember the ring. So I took it out of the drawer and just looked at it. Deciding on when should I pop the question. I guess I was lost with my thoughts and didn't notice the box fell" He answered sheepishly. 

"And it took you another year to pop the question and decided to ask in this fucking heat?" 

"yeah" They laughed at that. 

They cuddled after. Curtains dancing with the wind. Sun rays filling the room with light. Empty ice pop containers scattered on the floor. Lunch long forgotten while they talk silently about their future plans.

Atsumu was mumbling nonsense as he is wiping each of the books in their shelf as instructed by his clean freak boyfriend when he heard his phone pinged with a new message. He reached out for the phone and slide open the message. 

"WHAAAATT.THE.FUCK?" He shouted. 

"Will you shut up? Why are you even shouting Atsumu?" Sakusa yelled at him 

Atsumu faced his boyfriend with a horrified look on his face. "What is it?" Sakusa asked worry starting to build up 

"Sunarin and Samu are now engaged" Atsumu answered. He went to the sofa and slumped on it typing rapidly on his phone. 

Sakusa only stared at his boyfriend. Atsumu is now pouting while staring at the picture Suna sent him. It should be an offending image with the picture showing Suna's hands with his middle finger up if it wasn't for the ring wrapping his ring finger. 

His face softened. He smiled fondly at Atsumu then turned to look at the door of their bedroom only to smile a little more wider. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu is jelly of his twin. 
> 
> Lemmi know what you think or talk to me in twt [@/keichii_111](https://twitter.com/keichii_111) . :D


End file.
